


lemonade

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: 3AM [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A tiny drop of noir, F/M, Flirting, Romance, alternative universe, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “Why don’t you really tell me why you really came here tonight?” MJ questioned.He chuckled, and it should annoy her, but it didn’t.





	lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, and decided to post it here too.

He was there again, drinking the same thing. 

Lazily, sitting on the bar stool, people-watching, and occasionally smiling at her.

**“Why don’t you really tell me why you really came here tonight?” ** MJ questioned.

He chuckled, and it should annoy her, but it didn’t. 

“To drink. Why else? This is a bar, isn’t it?”

“Exactly.” She remained serious. “And you’re drinking _ lemonade. _ At a bar, a place where people usually order alcoholic drinks.”

“Oh, c’mon, Michelle. Don’t tell me you wanna get me drunk.”

The way he says her name should bother her. The way he would say it unnecessarily, as if mocking MJ that he knew her name, and she didn’t know his. 

She didn’t have a choice, after all. Her identity was divulged on her uniform, and his was hidden. And for that she felt like she began this game losing, a game that she didn’t even know she had agreed to play.

Apparently, she had actually pressed play, because even though all of it should really bother her, it didn’t. 

MJ rolled her eyes, her attempt at mocking him back. “I’m sorry, but I don’t need any more insufferable drunk men to deal with.”

He grinned at her, seeming satisfied with her response, even feeling empathetic about her working situation. 

“Then I guess you should be happy that I’m only ordering lemonade.” He sipped the drink from a straw, looking at her with playful eyes, like a _ fucking _ kid who was messing with her.

That annoyed her. He was using her for his own entertainment, and MJ wanted to judge him, but she couldn’t. 

Not when she was doing the same, by using him to escape the boredom of her work, and only because he was a little bit more interesting than the rest of drunk trash in that bar. 

“You’re coming here at 3 in the morning to order lemonade every time. It’s still weird.” MJ observed. “It would be more convincing to just order a real drink.”

He bit his lip for a second, as if in thought. 

“It wouldn’t be as fun, then.” He replied. “They’re all way too bitter, plus I can’t get drunk anyway. It would be pointless.”

That was more information than what he had previously shared the last couple of days. He was in no way broody or dark, but as approachable as he looked, she had found out soon enough that it wasn’t that easy to get to know a lot about him. 

And in a place like this, people were always sharing too much while being intoxicated out of their minds.

Still, with him, it always seemed that he wanted to say more than he actually did, and that egged MJ on to keep digging. 

“Why are you in a bar if you can’t drink?”

He sighed, unpretentiously supporting his head with his hand, arm supported by the counter, pretending to think, as if he already didn’t know what he wanted to say. 

“Um, I don’t know… maybe to see you?” 

He had a small smile on his face, and a raised eyebrow. Like he was dying of curiosity to know what she was going to say back.

MJ actually snorted a laugh, because even though she kind of saw this coming by reading the underlying tone of their interactions so far, she didn’t expect it to be so soon. 

“So you’ve been buying lemonades at 3 in the morning just to try to seduce me?”

He didn’t agree nor disagreed. 

“Is it working?” 

“N-no.”

MJ had the answer on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason, it came off a bit more unprepared than she had first envisioned. 

He smiled, despite her rejection. As if it was the kind of answer he wanted from the beginning. 

“Good.” He only said.

MJ didn’t appreciate it, and huffed unpleasantly. 

“So you’re just going to do that thing that men do?”

Staring at her, he tilted his head, and his eyes showed genuine curiosity.

“What thing that men do?”

“That thing when I reject you, and you say I’m a stuck-up bitch, and you didn’t want me anyway.”

He tilted his head a bit more, now frowning. 

“Does this happen a lot?”

She replied, bored. “More than you could imagine.”

“That sucks.” 

“Oh, thank you so much for your condolences.”

“No problem.” He took a longer sip of his lemonade, enjoying every bit of his drink and her sarcasm.

“But before, that was not what I had meant.”

MJ blamed the decent live music that played in the bar every night. She was deadly bored of it. And so she asked him, sarcasm still dripping from her lips.

“And may I have the honor to know what you really meant to say?”

“Of course.” He answered, playing along with her tone, seeming to have so much fun. “I just meant that it wouldn’t be a good thing for you have anything to do with me anyway.”

MJ chuckled, almost laughing. “And that’s because you’re such a mysterious and dangerous guy?”

“No, no. See, I’m more the loser who drinks lemonade at a bar kind of guy.” 

He approached his body to the counter, a bit closer to her, as if he wanted to tell her something scandalous that other people shouldn’t hear. “It’s better for you not to get involved with me, I’m just too lame for you to handle.”

MJ bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold her laughter but she failed. And for the first time he made her laugh. Probably being the first person to steal a genuine laugh off her in that place.

.  
.  
.

It wasn’t the first time that he had showed up a bit roughed up since he started coming to the bar. This time, things just seemed worse.

MJ decided not to only observe it with her eyes, like she used to do. Now she brought it up with actual words.

** “Can’t we talk about this?” **

“No. Not really.” 

He answered with a smile. It was premeditated like the many other smiles he had thrown her way, but this one smile, differently, seemed forced. 

“Can I help?” 

MJ avoided saying that she _ wanted _ to help.

He hadn’t even sat down, and he only banged his hand against he counter. 

The impact wasn’t as harsh as it seemed it would be, looking like he had just gathered enough will to soft his hand in the last second before his hand came in contact with the furniture. 

“Yeah, you can.” He replied, wincing, then biting his lip. “By getting the bottle of whiskey I asked you to.”

MJ didn’t like his tone. But he had, in fact, asked her to bring him a bottle of whiskey, and she hadn’t.

He was limping, she had noticed that. But he held one hand to his torso, and MJ suspected that most of his pain probably came from that area. 

MJ brought the bottle. “You talk to me like that again, and I won’t even get your fucking lemonades anymore.”

She hoped it wasn’t too obvious in her words that she wanted to see him again. Partially, so she could be sure he survived this. 

He wanted to laugh, but it would most certainly hurt. “Sorry.” 

At least he seemed sincere.

“But you don’t drink.” MJ pointed out, wanting to say one more thing before he left with the bottle in hands.

He grinned, even though due to his situation, he probably shouldn’t.

“That’s not for drinking.”

.  
.  
.

“Michelle.” He whispered to her ear.

And there he goes again, saying her name. 

** “You should close the door.” ** He told her.

MJ pulled his hair, making him face her, admiring his dazed eyes that were buried on her neck. 

She checked her watch. “No need, my break is already over.” 

MJ pushed him away, and he whined.

“But I barely got to kiss you.”

“Well, you should consider yourself lucky, _ loser.” _

MJ left the bathroom, closing the door then, leaving him there.

And she still didn’t know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> For a cotinuation of this story, request a line from this prompt list: https://lurkingg-around.tumblr.com/post/186533588911/angstfluff-prompt-list-5 
> 
> Tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
